


a christmas masterpiece

by cchloeewatson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchloeewatson/pseuds/cchloeewatson
Summary: in an alternate universe where soulmates are real and what you write on your skin appears on theirs, mazikeen smith is a bookstore owner and eve appleton is an art student. the two are soulmates living alone in their love-filled worlds.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	a christmas masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwall_mp4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/gifts).



> a secret santa gift! i hope you enjoy this beck!

Maze stared at her arm as colorful swirls of red and green appeared. The swirls were intricate, beautiful in design, no flaw visible. Snow fell on her skin but the vibrant colors, what she assumed were markers, still peeked through. It was Christmas time so she only assumed her soulmate was in the spirit. 

The few people who walked by, arms either bare or only doodled on, were envious of the complex, captivating art on her skin. Maze’s soulmate hadn’t been artistically active in the past week or so and she had gotten nervous. Though it eventually made sense when a quick scribble of a doctor’s appointment date let Maze know they were simply sick. A tiny smile came to her face as the patterns began to take form. 

Maze continued her trek to her job at a local bookstore, jacket sleeves pulled back no matter how cold it was. The snowflakes coated the asphalt with a white sheet, a contrast from the black light poles decorated in red and green garland. 

Eventually, she came upon the brick, one-floor bookstore that had been up for over 50 years now. She scored the job when she moved out to Colorado a few years ago and had fallen in love with the quietness. She was able to sit at the desk, read a few books, and watch as colors flooded her skin. 

She moved to her counter in the back and flopped into a chair, propping her feet onto a small shelf. The drawings on her arm had stopped and Maze figured the art was done. She took off her jacket and admired the work. It followed the normal style with the swirls that spun around her arm. Each day they were done in different colors and no designs were the same. Sometimes, her soulmate would draw full portraits. Occasionally it was a replica of a painting. One morning she woke up to the Starry Night painted on both of her arms. 

The loud jingle of a bell tore Maze from her thoughts. An older woman came into the store, and walked up to the counter. “Ma’am?” The woman asked.

Maze looked up to the woman and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“I was wondering if you had The Merchant of Venice in yet? Some man told me he was going to order a copy for me a few weeks ago.”

“No, I don’t think he ordered it,” Maze searched up the bookstore records. “No, miss, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh...do you think you could call me whenever it does come in?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Maze picked up a pen and pushed some stuff out of the way in search of a notebook. Eventually, she gave up her search and decided to just write on her arm. “What’s your number?”

She scribbled down a messy note of the woman’s number and waved her off. She wondered whether or not her soulmate was staring at the number that appeared on their skin. The green and red swirls washed away, leaving Maze’s arms free of color. 

\--

Eve placed her arms under cold water, washing away the paint she used to color her arms. Now on her hand was a note of a number. It could’ve been her soulmate’s but she knew that in the crazy laws of the universe soulmates couldn’t talk to each other through writings on skin. Then, Eve felt a pang of sadness at the idea that maybe her soulmate had met someone. 

She continued on to her art class, legs moving her through the crowds of Los Angeles quickly. Eve was something of an artist. Ever since her early years as a young kid, she’d paint and draw on any surface she could find. In middle and high school, her teachers made her participate in competitions that she’d almost always succeed in. 

When she discovered that her soulmate had anything she wrote or painted on her arms, she began creating art on her arms almost every day. 

She found that her soulmate tended to use her arms as a notepad. Almost everyday there was a new note with a date, time, name of a book, or really anything. It came as no surprise that her soulmate had a number on her hand but she couldn’t help but think why. Eventually, she made it to her class even though she was the last one there. 

“Miss Appleton, you’re late again,” the professor said as Eve pushed the door open to her class. 

“I’m sorry, Professor Rivertree,” she promptly apologized. Her classmates watched as she trudged to her seat in the back. The professor began his Art History 101 class and Eve opened her laptop in quiet embarrassment. 

\--

“Ms. Smith?” The owner of the bookstore came in, holding a box of books. 

“Yeah, Mrs. Calhoun?” Maze asked. 

“These are the new books we ordered. One of these is a Shakespeare book some woman requested. She wanted me to call her when it came in. Can you-”

“I’m on it.”

Mrs. Calhoun smiled at Maze and sat the box down on the counter. “You’re the best, Maze.”

Maze nodded at Mrs. Calhoun as she walked away and out of the bookstore. Working quickly, she picked up the landline the bookstore had been using for years and pushed the buttons to the numbers written on her hand. 

The conversation was over in no more than 5 minutes, much to Maze’s enjoyment. The store was quiet that day, only a few customers came in most of which were regular. 

The silence of the bookstore was disrupted by the loud ringing of her phone. One of her friends, Linda, was calling her. Linda was in medical school, studying to become a psychologist. 

“Hey, maze!” Linda greeted. 

“Hey, Linda,” she responded, leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet up. 

“You wanna go out with Amen and I? We have some extra coupons for Oliver’s that are gonna expire soon and we wanna use them,” Linda asked. 

Maze thought about it for a moment, considering saying no. Amenadiel and Linda were soulmates, they figured that out in their first year of going to the same college. Amen met Linda in their residence dining hall and immediately recognized they were soulmates when he saw the tiny stars he had drawn on his hand replicated on hers.

As much as Maze loved Linda and Amen, sometimes it was a little difficult seeing the two so perfect together. She wouldn’t outwardly admit but she was sad over the fact she had yet to meet her soulmate. But she was only in her 20s and had time. Time that she worried about at night. 

Eventually, she sighed and answered. “Yeah, sounds fun. When do you wanna go?” 

“Probably on Friday. A little winter break celebration!” 

Maze smiled at Linda’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, okay, I’ll go.”

“Cool! So Oliver’s, Friday night, would 6 P.M. work?”

“Yeah, sounds perfect, Lin.”

The two friends talked for a little longer before Linda eventually had to leave for her class. Maze set her phone down and leaned back, running her hands through her hair. Another night of seeing soulmates happy.

Maze, being the forgetful person she is, grabbed a pen and wrote a note of the dinner on her hand. Lin and Amen dinner. Oliver’s on Lake Street. Friday 6 P.M.  
For a brief moment, she thought of her soulmate and what they were doing. They surely weren’t in an empty bookstore, feet kicked up, and a coffee in their hand. Maze knew they were talented and probably an artist. Their talent was something Maze hadn’t seen. She wondered if they had long hair, short hair, blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes, tall or short. Her daydreams were cut off by the bell above the bookstore door ringing. 

\--

Eve sat in the student lounge of her residence hall, her large sketchpad resting in her lap. It wasn’t the best place to draw but it would suffice until the sock on her dorm door was gone. Yeah, her roommate met her soulmate. Turns out, they’re both weirdly sexually active. It was rare there’d be a day without her roommate locking the door and shut Eve out. 

She took a sip from her red Hydro Flask filled to the brim with apple juice. Footsteps sounded from the hallway and she hoped for a moment her roommate was leaving but all that came from the corner was a couple. 

Their arms both were covered in small shapes, probably drawn in pen. They were walking down the hall, oblivious to everyone around them. Eve could tell the two had probably just found each other. 

Eve sighed and took a swig of her apple juice, wishing the drink was something a little stronger. Eve had other things to worry about than her soulmate, one of which included finishing art school, but she couldn’t help the sense of longing she felt at night. It was the nights where her roommate was cuddled up with her soulmate that she wished she could feel the same. It was the sound of newly found soulmates excitedly cheering with each other that made her wish she could feel that same happiness. 

However, for now, she simply chugged her apple juice and worked on her art.

About an hour later, Eve’s roommate came into the student lounge, announcing that they were done “fooling around” and Eve could finally come back. She took her place on her bed and fell back on it. 

“You okay, Eve?” Her roommate asked. 

“Yeah, Chloe. Just...I don’t know. I have a lot on my mind.”

Chloe watched as Eve sat up and placed her head in hands. Chloe, being the sympathetic person she is, moved to sit next to Eve. Eve laid her head on Chloe’s shoulder, basking in the comfort it gave off. “What’s going on, Eve?” 

“I don’t know, really. I just feel down today. I’m seeing all of these happy couples and soulmates and...and I don’t have it. Not yet, at least. You know, I’m so happy for you and Luce and everyone else but it sucks not having met your soulmate yet.”

Chloe ran a hand through Eve’s hair before noticing a familiar handwriting appear on Eve’s hand. “Hey, speak of the devil.”

Eve looked down at her hand and smiled, just a little, at the coincidence. On her hand was the note of what looked like her soulmate’s dinner plans. “I wonder who Lin and Amen are. I bet they’re fun to be around.” 

Chloe stared at Eve with wide eyes. “Eve.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s...it’s a sign! You can use this! You know where your soulmate is going to be, the day, and the time! You should go and find them, Eve!” Chloe jumped up from the bed and jumped around excitedly. 

“What? No! Chloe, that’s crazy. That’s on the verge of criminal, stalker activity.” Sure, Eve thought it was a stupid idea but really, why shouldn’t she do it? 

“People do this all the time! It’s not weird, it’s just taking matters into your own hands.” 

Eve seriously considered it. She just so happened to be completely free Friday. And she had just bought a new dress she’s been wanting to wear. 

“See, it doesn’t seem like that bad of an idea, now does it?” Chloe asked, crossing her arms. 

“Well...I guess not. But where is this Oliver’s anyway? What if it’s across the country? Oh my God! What if it’s on another continent?!”

Eve pulled out her laptop, turned it on, and immediately began to search for the restaurant. 

Oliver’s.   
154 Lake Street.  
Denver, Colorado.   
Open 8 A.M. - 11 P.M.

“It’s in Denver. That’s like a 15 hour drive, Chloe!” Eve closed her laptop and groaned out of frustration. 

“We can have a little girl’s trip, Eve! It’ll be fun. You can meet your soulmate, we can blast music on the drive there, stop at all of those cheesy landmarks!” 

Eve looked at Chloe who was beaming with happiness. It was hard to say no to Chloe especially since Chloe rarely got this excited over something. 

“Okay! Fine! I’ll do it. I’ll go. I’ll meet my soulmate.”

Chloe let out a loud woo! and pumped her fists in the air. Even though Eve was worried beyond belief, the corners of her mouth perked up at the idea that, soon, she’ll meet the person she was meant to be with.

\--

Maze tugged on the ends of her shirt and readjusted her leather jacket. With a hmph she got out of her car and walked to the host.

"Reservation under Martin," Maze said.

"Oh, yes, they just got here. Follow me." 

The host led Maze to a table settled in the middle of the room where Linda and Amenadiel sat, sipping on glasses of water.

"Maze!" Linda exclaimed, standing up and engulfing her in a hug. Maze awkwardly stood there, arms stuck to her sides and not able to hug Linda back.

"Linda, the poor girl can't breathe," Amenadiel said with a chuckle. 

Linda released Maze and pulled a chair out for her. "Sorry about that. We just haven't seen you in a while. Oh my gosh, did you cut your hair?" 

"Yeah, just a little," Maze answered. She fiddled with the ends of her hair. "It's no big deal." 

"It looks good!" Amenadiel said. "New jacket too!"

"Yeah. I kinda splurged a little. The landlord cuts down rent payment around Christmas so I had some extra money." 

"Did you do all this yesterday?" asked Linda. 

"I did. Why?" 

"Was your little splurge inspired by your…," Linda paused, looking for a way to indirectly ask Maze if the reason she had cut her hair and purchased a new jacket was the small breakdown she had the day before about her fear of never finding her soulmate,"...situation?" 

Maze looked at Linda ashamed. "Just a little." 

Before Amenadiel could ask what had just happened, their waiter came to the table and began taking orders. Maze flowed through the interaction, mind only half focused on the task at hand. 

While Maze sat as a third wheel between Linda and Amenadiel (who were at the time having a long-winded debate about which brand of medical gloves was best), Eve was crossing into Denver, her two best friends, Chloe and Ella (a friend Eve had met in a coffee shop who was studying forensic science at a neighboring school). The 15 hour road-trip had mainly consisted of Ella and Eve belting songs from musicals while Chloe sat in the passenger’s seat navigating. 

“We’re in Denver, ladies!” Chloe shouted. Ella whooped from the back and Eve clenched her hands around the steering wheel of her car. 

“Eve, get rid of that death grip. You’ll be okay,” Ella said, patting Eve on the shoulder. “You’re meeting your soulmate! That’s crazy!”

“Yeah, it is crazy. This is crazy. Why did I do this?! Why did I let you guys convince me to drive all the way here?! What if the dinner was cancelled? What if-”

Eve was cut off by Chloe. “Eve, no offense but shut up.”

“Yeah, calm down. Everything will work out,” Ella said. 

Eve took a deep breath and relaxed her fingers. “You’re right. This will work out.”

“That’s the spirit. Now turn left here.”

Back in the restaurant, Maze stripped off her jacket and rested it on the back of her chair. She began to dig into her food, hardly conversing with her friends. She did enjoy this time out with her friends as well as the discount meal but it was hard seeing everyone around her happily spending time with their soulmates. She couldn’t help but feel that, if she were to leave Linda and Amenadiel, they’d be having a better time. 

“You okay, Maze?” Amenadiel asked, noticing the far off look in her eyes. 

Maze looked up at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just kinda tired.”

Linda and Amenadiel shared a look that read she’s bullshitting us. Linda placed a gentle hand over Maze’s. “You can talk to us if you want to, Maze.”

“No...I’m okay. I don’t want to ruin your night. I think I might just go back home, actually. I have a lot to finish before tomorrow morning,” Maze told them as she stood up from her chair.

“What? No! No!” Linda and Amenadiel said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled for a split second before returning to the matter at hand. 

“You could never ruin our night,” Linda told Maze, standing up next to her. 

“Yeah, I could,” Maze shrugged on her jacket, “you guys are happy and I’m just this cloud and I want to give you your couple time. I’m gonna go. I’ll see you guys some other time.” 

Before Linda and Amenadiel could stop her, Maze walked away from the table. At that time, Eve parked her car outside of Oliver’s. 

“How do I know who my soulmate is? I don’t have anything on my skin,” Eve held out her bare arms. 

“Wait, here’s a pen!” Chloe yelled, waving it in front of Eve’s face.

“No, a pen would be too small. I need something...dramatic! Ella!”

“Yes, ma’am?” Ella asked quickly.

“There’s a bottle of bright pink paint somewhere in a box back there. Find it really quick.”

Ella shuffled through boxes until she found the paint Eve was asking for. Eve looked down as the bright pink paint landed in her lap. “Thanks.” In a quick movement, she opened the door to her car, got out, and opened up the paint. Just as she began to pour some on her hand and paint small shapes on her arm, Maze stepped out of the restaurant. 

Peeking out from underneath her jacket sleeves was a bright pink heart. She stopped in her tracks and took the jacket off. A small smile came to her face as messy splotches of pink appeared all over her arms. 

Inside Eve’s car, Chloe had her eyes trained on Eve who was messily creating tiny pieces of art all over her arms. Ella, on the other hand, had noticed something. 

“Chloe…” 

“Yeah, Ella?”  
“Look.”

Ella pointed to Maze, who was still standing outside the front doors of the restaurant. Chloe followed her gaze and gasped. “Eve...Eve!”

“What?!” Eve shouted, looking at Chloe with wide eyes. Chloe pointed to Maze and Eve tore her gaze from Chloe to Maze. “Wow…”

Maze felt shivers down her spine as she noticed someone staring at her. She took her eyes off of her brightly colored arms and looked around. It wasn’t until then that she noticed the woman in a red dress throwing pink paint on her arms. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the pull one does when they meet their soulmate. 

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Linda and Amenadiel had come rushing out of the restaurant in hopes that Maze hadn’t drove off yet and stopped to watch the breathtaking moment. Ella and Chloe sat in the car, both wide fixated gazes on the two women. 

Eve moved her eyes up and down Maze’s body, taking in her features. If Eve were to be honest, she’d say that Maze wasn’t entirely was what she was expecting. She was wearing dark colors, leather, and heavy boots. Eve, however, was wearing a bright red dress that gave her goosebumps in the cold Colorado weather as it flowed past her legs. 

Maze didn’t know what to expect when it came to her soulmate. She knew it could be anyone. Though Eve’s wild mane of hair could put off someone else, it gave her an air of flirtiness and fun that Maze was drawn to. 

Maze was the first to speak. “Hi.”

Eve shook herself out of her shock and waved a little. “Hey.” She threw the paint down on the ground. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Desperate measures,” Maze said with a breathy laugh. “I’m...uh...I’m Mazikeen Smith. Uh, Maze. Yeah, Maze. Your, erm, your soulmate.” 

Eve found Maze’s shyness endearing and a light blush came to her cheeks. “I’m Eve. Eve Appleton. Your soulmate.”

Eve was the first to move towards Maze. She took careful steps, her dark red heels clicking on the ground. Maze began to move towards Eve and eventually, the two met in the middle. 

When the two finally stood in front of each other, neither knew what to do. Should they hug? Kiss? Maze outstretched her hand and Eve took it, laughing. They simply shook hands, both of them with a wide smile on their face.   
“Kiss!” Ella shouted, sticking half of her body out of the car window. 

“Ella!” Chloe scolded from the front. “But yeah, you should kiss!” 

“Yeah, kiss her, Maze!” Linda said, wrapping an arm around Amenadiel. 

“Should we? I mean, only if you’re okay with it. I don’t want to force-”

Eve cut off Maze’s incessant rambling by kissing her. It wasn’t a rough kiss nor was it a simple peck. It was a kiss that lasted for a few seconds that ended with Eve pulling away, looking at Maze with hopeful eyes. 

Maze had been kissed before as most people had but nobody had truly felt...right. But this felt different. She could never doubt that Eve was made for her after that kiss. Though it lasted for only a few seconds, it held more passion and love that Maze thought was possible. 

“Do you...wanna go to dinner?” Maze asked. 

“Of course I do,” Eve answered. “Does right here work?” 

“Yeah, it does.”

Maze, full of happiness, smiled at Eve brightly and led her into the restaurant. Linda, Amenadiel, Chloe, and Ella watched from their spots before looking at each other and waving. Linda and Amen rushed over to Chloe and Ella where they began to talk about Eve and Maze and became quick friends. Inside the restaurant, the two soulmates were talking to each other as if they’d known each other for years.


End file.
